


Simple as That

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's full of good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple as That

He's overwhelming every sense, leaving me just enough breath to tell him that. I move away from his hands and that damn hair of his, wrapping itself around my hands when I try to get at his jaw and throat with my mouth, like it's jealous.

He chuckles and I swear he's wriggling like a puppy. If I wasn't dealing with tight skin and a leaping, looping thud of blood, loud in my ears, I'd laugh at him.

"Dial it right down," he orders, like it's simple and I'm an idiot.

I sigh. Did _that_ before we even started, Chief.


End file.
